1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to keys and particularly to a decorative cover which releasably locks onto a key and covers the blade thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional key includes a bow (or head), a shoulder and a blade with cuts being formed therein. Most modern keys are relatively small, allowing them to be easily carried in a hand, pocket or on a key chain. The small size of the key, as well as how often such keys are used throughout the day, makes keys relatively easy to lose. Additionally, due to the sharp cuts made in the blades, keys can accidentally injure the user, particularly when stored in a pants pocket or the like. It would be desirable to be able to provide a key that is less prone to loss. Thus, a combination key and locking cover solving the aforementioned problems is desired.